


I See Myself in Your Eyes.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, FTWD, Fear Play, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Spanking, Spoilers for the Good Man, ZA, fear the walking dead, spoilers for the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see the same thing in you, I see in myself girl, you feel tired, lost, feeling like you need something. Anything to grasp onto, until it ends,"</p><p>"I'm nothing like you!"</p><p>"Not yet. But you will be,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Like You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> This does contain spoilers for the Season finale.
> 
> AU where Alicia doesn't end up at Strands with the rest of the group.
> 
> This will have 3 chapters No more.
> 
> I might write some more of Jones and Alicia but for now, this and Fear Comes in Many Forms which you can read [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4955131) is all I have!
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

A stream of silver grey smoke curled out from between his lips as he stood there. Dark brown eyes staring off toward the distance, watching everyone from the guard post. He'd spent the past half hour watching Adams chasing behind some little number. Looked like he was in love the way he looked at her. Jones shook his head, taking another puff of his cigarette.

_Fuck this._

Silver smoke curled slowly dancing up into the sky. The soft glow of the setting sun slowly washing over the safe zone. Bright oranges, and reds, pink clouds gently moving across the sky. He remembered reading somewhere, that a sunset represented death, if that was the case, death was already here. Had been ever since the first infected had sprung up and started spreading the virus all over the city. 

It fucking astonished him how fast everything had fallen apart. Entire city wide blackout, Riots, protests, goddamn was society really that fragile? He shook his head softly, staring off. 

Jones scoffed softly shoving his hand roughly into his pocket, and pulling out the pack of menthols he'd been lucky enough to stash away. Lighting another cigarette off of the previous one as he flicked it down into the darkness below. A sharp escaped him suddenly, he would have killed for some fucking excitement right now. He stood there staring off toward the distance, watching the other's as they patrolled around, the people moving just beyond the fence in the area inside the safe zone.

Silence was all he could hear, except for the soft chatter and laughter of the men standing guard near the gate. His hands grasped the railing of the top of the post, his cigarette pinched tightly between his lips. Jones listed his eyes slowly, staring off toward the distance, when he saw her. Riding her bike up and down the neighborhood. Long brown hair gently cascading over her shoulders and down her back like a fine aged whiskey. Flesh he just fucking knew, was soft to the touch like a dove's wing.

Jones stood there staring at her, eyes fixed on her in a dead unwavering stare. He heard the other's jeering and talking about something he was only half paying attention to hearing about. His attention. Was on the sweet little thing riding around the neighborhood. 

"Hey Bonnet,"

The younger man was still smiling as he looked up at Jones.

"Get your ass up here,"

Bonnet chatted with Johnson for a moment, before he headed up and joined Jones standing at the rail. Jones gave him a playful slap on the back. Smiling ear to ear.

"You wanted to see me why Jones?"

"Need you to do a job for me,"

Bonnet arched a brow, looking at him.

"Job?"

"Need you to take over my watch tonight, no questions asked,"

"Okay, but why can't you?"

"Now that's a question. Thought I said no questions?"

Bonnet sighed softly, nodding. 

"I'll cover Jones but if you get your ass in some fucking mess. I'm not covering for your ass,"

Jones scoffed softly.

"Ain't gonna get into anything, I promise,"

Bonnet shook his head, seeing the wide smile on Jones's face. 

"You? Oh yeah, I'm really gonna believe that,"

Jones chuckled softly as he flicked his cigarette to the ground, turning his attention back to the other man.

"I'm not going out for something, it's more like, a someone,"

 

_A Few Hours Later:_

The sunset had faded from the sky. The soft glow of pale moonlight slowly washing over the safe zone. The streets were still, only a few guards on patrol, here and there. Finding her hadn't been difficult, Alicia Clark. Lived with Her mother, Brother, and Travis Manawa. Files had only told him so much, seeing some ink printed on paper didn't answer the questions he wanted to know. Questions that no fucking piece of paper would ever tell him. 

It wouldn't tell him how sweet those lips tasted, or how her hair felt running between his fingers. A piece of paper wasn't going to tell him how she felt beneath exploring fingertips. Jones smirked to himself, heading up the walkway of the Clark Home. Every step brought him that much close to that Angel. Soft skin, kisses he could drown himself in, just the thought of her had his blood crushing through his veins. Jones stopped dead, hearing the gunfire in the distance. Fingers gently reach out running over the door, as if it was her cheek.

_Soon, girl soon._

Jones turned and headed back toward the gate. The others were frantic running around loading a vehicle. Johnson hurried past, shoving a gun into his hands as Jones climbed beside him. Bonnet was being the wheel, and a few other men from the safe zone where seated behind them. Johnson banged on the door.

"Go, Go!"

The sound of tires squealing off filled the air as the SUV drove off. Jones could see the tension in Johnson's face. Johnson had always been a good man with a level head on his shoulders. For him to be this tense, Jones knew, there was something going on. He slapped Johnsons arm with the back of his hand.

"Johnson, the hell you so worked up over?"

He didn't say a word for a moment, just sat there, hands grasping his rifle tightly. A single sharp sigh escaped him before he spoke

"The Hospital,"

"The Hospital, well, I'm really fucking glad we got that cleared up. Come on Johnson, tell me what the fucks got you so worked up,"

Johnson was silent, staring straight forward toward the windshield. Before finally he spoke.

"The Hospitals overrun with infected. They breached the gate,"

"How many?"

"More than a thousand least that's what the reports have been saying,"

Jones sighed heavily as silence settled between the two of them once more.

"The Arena?"

Johnson nodded softly.

"God damn Adams, the only job he had was to chain the door and make sure they stayed chained. What did he have to say about it?"

"Strange thing is, No ones seen Adams all day. He checked in but, no one can find him,"

 

_Hospital:_

 

When they'd finally reach the Hospital, all they found was carnage. Broken glass, and bodies lining the pathway as the SUV turned. There was an eerie calm surrounding the entire area. The screams from inside, sounding so soft lost in the silence all around them. They'd stopped in the middle of the lot, Jones, stepped out with Bonnet and Johnson the other men running in ahead of the three of them. Into the unknown, they heard the screams, the rapid gunfire, and the screeching growls of the infected inside. Bonnet gripped his gun tightly, eyes rapidly darting around as Jones checked the clip in the handgun.

Johnson gave a nod as they ran inside head first. They saw the blood, fresh, and still dripping from the wall as they rounded the corner. Gunfire thundered within the hallway. Jones ejected the clip slapping another in quickly. His eyes, seeing the unsettled look in Bonnets eyes.

"Stay calm Bonnet, it's just infected,"

Johnson fired rapidly thinning the infected crowding the hallway. Some still hanging onto their men, even in death. The last infected fell with a thud, as Johnson walked ahead of them looking down at the others. Friends, men that had trusted him. Jones walked forward past Johnson he didn't have time for this. His eyes darted around searching for a moment. Hearing the screams in different directions. Anyway, they went, they were fucked.

"Fuck this, we're walking,"

Johnson looked up at him for a moment. 

"Come on Johnson, people are dying. We're gonna die and for what?"

Johnson was silent for a moment, before he nodded.

"There's a parking Garage we can find a car there,"

Jones laughed a bit.

"Lead the way, Bonnet change of plans. We're leaving,"

Jones, Johnson, and Bonnet hurried down the twisting hallways. The door swung open into the Parking Garage, it was silent, peaceful, not even one broken window in here. The three of them walked together, their footsteps echoing against the silence.

"There,"

Jones pointed toward the SUV, Johnson walked over trying the door, Jones stood running both hands over his face, The sound of glass shattering as Johnson brought the rifle down into the drivers side window broke the silence. The sound of a girls scream, the doors flung open as they grabbed the two out of the SUV.

"Hey, get off of me!"

The kid yelled.

"Get off me!"

That was when Jones saw her, the girl from the Bike, Alicia Clark, funny how fate had brought them together? The kid grunted as he was shoved against the hood.

"Why didn't you just open the damn door?"

Johnson said suddenly. The kid looked around between the three of them.

"What do you guy's want?"

Jones sighed sharply.

"Transport, son, give us the key's,"

The kids' eyes darted around suddenly looking at them.

"No,"

Jones looked at the girl, the soft curve of her cheek, hair he could see grasping a fistful of within his hand. His eyes flickered over her, moving over her every inch. Girl had a nice ass on her. She looked so soft.

"We'll take you with us,"

Johnson said suddenly. 

"We're not going anywhere,"

The kid said suddenly.

Jones moved closer to her.

"Suit yourself. What about you, girl?

The kid dove suddenly.

"Hey, you leave her alone! Leave=:

Jones shoved him back. Into the other's.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Bonnet held the kid against the hood of the SUV as the girl shouted. 

_I have the Keys,_ "

Her voice broke the silence as she reach into her pocket, Johnson snatched the keys from her. No, he wasn't leaving without her. Jones moved toward her, his hand reaching for one single, of her silken hair, her soft flesh, those lips beneath his fingertips. 

"Hey, Don't touch her, Man!"

The kid dove again as Jones shoved him back. The kid swung, hitting Bonnet, before he hit the pavement. The girl stood there for a moment, eyes darting around wildly between the three of them. He couldn't stop himself, his hand shot out suddenly, grasping her arm.

_The First Touch._

Her hands slapped at him, she was struggling to get away screaming.

"Calm down girl, you'll be safer with us,"

"Let go of me!"

Jones moved closer to her, when they all froze, hearing the sound of the infected. 

"We need to go, Jones, leave the girl,"

Johnson glared at him as he spoke. He had to be joking, he was supposed to leave her? No, he couldn't do that. Alicia, was something Jones wanted to hang onto. The girl was a fighter, he could see it in her eyes.

"She's coming with us,"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

She snapped suddenly.

"Quiet girl, like I said, you'll be safer with us,"

Johnson stepped closer to him. Eyes glaring into his own, Jones gripped his hand tighter on the girl feeling her struggling again. Trying to take the moment to escape, but he wasn't going to let her. 

"I said let her go,"

A Scoff was the only sound Jones made as he rose the pistol suddenly. The sound of a shot rang out through the parking garage. Bright red flowing suddenly as Johnson fell to the ground with a thud. Alicia screamed, as Bonnet looked at him in horror.

"Jones, Oh my god!"

"Get in the SUV,"

"No, I won't,"

He held the gun on Bonnet eyes burning with intensity. 

"I didn't ask Bonnet,"

Alicia struggled screaming, crying, and looking at the kid laying there on the ground beside Johnson. 

"Come on Girl,"

Jones yanked her roughly into the SUV as Bonnet squealed off. The SUV Whipped around the corner, as they crashed through the parking gate separating the parking garage from the outside. Bonnet's eyes looked wild as he drove. Tires squealing through the city streets the SUV moving with speed, weaving in and out of infected roaming the street. 

"Oh shit, Oh shit,"

Was all Bonnet could seem to mutter as he drove. Alicia struggled yanking back and forth and trying to break his grip on her arm.

"Alicia stop!"

She stopped dead suddenly, eyes wide and gazing at him.

"How-How do you know my name?"

A bright smile suddenly formed on Jones's face.

"I know a lot about you girl,"

Jones moved closer to her, his hand grasped tightly to her arm, as the other caressed her cheek. Feeling the softness of flesh, feeling the soft, warm, flesh beneath his roughened touch. She so soft, fragile feeling beneath his fingertips. Skin that begged for more than one touch, it begged hands, for their rough touches and caresses. Begged for the warmth of an exploring tongue slowly tasting over every inch of flawless perfection. Fingers grasping until a cry escaped from sweet, soft lips. 

"You don't anything about me!"

She spat her words at him in a hateful hiss. 

_Girls a fighter._

Jones yanked her to him suddenly, her petite body meeting his own. Soft breasts pushed tight against his chest, he could feel her. Her warmth, the body he could feel, but was denied the pleasure of seeing. Their lips were mere inches from each other as Jones leaned closer to her.

"I can see a killer in your eyes girl, but you haven't accepted it yet have you?" 

Bonnet squealed around the corner as the brakes suddenly screeched the tires to a halt. 

"Fuck!"

Jones didn't break his direct gaze with her. Seeing the wideness of her eyes as he spoke. 

"Jones!"

His eyes looked out the windshield as he saw the thick mass of infected shambling toward the SUV. The barricade of cars blocking their way out of the city. Bonnet gripped the wheel tightly, seeing those things moving closer, and closer toward the SUV.

"Head for the highway,"

"Jones we don't know="

"I said, head for the fucking Highway!

The SUV squealed in reverse whipping around, as Bonnet squealed off driving erratically through the streets. Tires screeching against the pavement every time it turned, around a corner. The city looked different from the last time they'd been through. The windows of the businesses stood smashed open, blood stains running down the sidewalks, and the parked cars. It was carnage here. Nothing like before, there were no people, so bright lights, the sounds of laughter and chatter filling the streets. It was just silence now. Dead, eerie, silence like the rest of the city. Jones turned his attention back to Alicia, her eyes still staring up at him, filled with question, fear, anger, every emotion seeming to be there all at the same time.

"I see the same thing in you, I see in myself girl, you feel tired, lost, feeling like you need something. Anything to grasp onto, until it ends,"

"I'm nothing like you!"

She tried to rip away from him, and break his grasp on her. Pull away from feeling him right against her body. A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat for a moment.

"Not yet. But you will be,"


	2. Easier Over Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just some Smutty smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic!
> 
> I'll be updating The First Taste, Can You Hear Me? and A Storm in Her Heart soon.
> 
> Next Chapters the end!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a sudden look of surprise behind those soft eyes. Something he hadn't been expecting to see. But there was something else there, something just beneath the soft beauty of the eyes gazing up at him. Her hand gently grasped inwards held tightly in a fist, her body tugging and struggling against his strong grasp around her arm. Hair gently moving side to side every time she moved, every single thing about her made his blood rush through his veins. 

"Let go!"

Jones didn't hear her words, all he could see was the fire burning behind her eyes. The soft sway of her glossy locks brushing against her silken cheek. Bonnet squealed around the corner, driving the SUV forward as he suddenly swerved onto the highway ramp. Eyes wide and staring back at them, in the rearview mirror. They had no direction, nowhere to truly head toward that the virus hadn't touched by now. There'd been talk that eleven states had declared a state of emergency , but there had to be somewhere. Even if it was just outside the city.

Alicia struggled against him, but he did nothing more than chuckle. Hand grasping tighter into her, soft, delicate flesh, as Jones shot his hand out suddenly. Fingers twisting, and pulling, grasping a fistful of those glossy locks with his hand. A deep, satisfied sigh escaping him. Feeling her hair against his hand, so, so soft. His hand yanked her head back, tilting her until her eyes could see nothing more than the slight top of the window behind her. She yelped softly, a soft, barely audible sound, he strained to hear.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

Her voice sounded growled out from between gritted teeth. His fingers gently teased her hair within his hand, feeling the soft, silky texture, the fire coursing through his veins and running straight down between his legs. Jones leaned closer to her, breathing her in, smelling the soft scent lacing her flesh, smelling the soft scent of sweetness, rich, and fresh, like a garden after a summer rain clung to her hair..Intoxicating to his every sense, pulling him into her. His tongue teased over the soft flesh of her neck, dragging over her, tasting _her_ on his tongue for the first time. Teeth biting into her, trying to devour and savor every taste he could. The soft whimpers, and protests from Alicia drown out within Jones's ears as if unheard. 

His fingers gripped tighter to her hair, his lips moving upwards, leaving the marks, on her throat as his mouth slammed into her own. Hard, rough, enough, he tasted the copper within his mouth from hers. Silenced screams filled their kiss, as it deepened, his tongue swiping the inside of her mouth, searching for the sweetened copper he'd tasted the moment their lips clashed together. Drinking her, tasting her, devouring her piece by piece. His body shoved tight against her, forcing her down within the seat. Bonnet seeming to ignore everything except the task Jones had given him of driving them somewhere safe.

Her legs kicked wildly, her screams filling his hungry kiss, and fueling the desire he felt burning deep inside him. The desire he'd felt ever since that first gaze on her. His lips pulled from her, stained with slight red from her own, her eyes wide and a look of disgust and anger staring back at him. 

"Shh, just relax girl,"

She hadn't stopped, but somehow, he'd expected it, would have been disappointed in a way if she hadn't. He admired her fire, her strength, a strength the girl didn't even seem to know she had inside her. It hadn't been a lie telling her he saw himself inside her, he did. They were both thrown into this, expected to survive and make a new start while trying to hang onto what they'd lost. For him it was easier, he'd seen situations before, seen people die, it was hard in the beginning. He'd blamed himself, thought of everything he _could_ have done knowing damn well he'd done everything he could. But as time went on, the more he'd seen, he felt numb now seeing people die, hearing the screams as the infected downed them in the streets.

It'd be like that for her someday, even if she didn't want it to happen. This world would shape her into someone just like him. Numb, and emotionless, focused on surviving and doing what she had to do. It'd taken a while for it to happen to him but it had. 

His eyes looked down at her, seeing her ripping back and forth, desperate to gain an inch and try and run away.

"You really want to dive out of a moving vehicle girl?"

Her brows furrowed for a moment as if questioning him. Jones moved back from her, ripping her around, his chest pressed hard against her back as he leaned forward suddenly opening the door, the sudden gush of warm air billowed into the car. Bonnet looked in the back seat.

"Jones, are you crazy?"

"Girl wants her freedom, just trying to give it to her,"

Jones shoved her forward as Alicia braced her hands on the inside of the car. Holding herself inside. Her hands grasping so tightly her knuckles were turning pale. Jones shoved her once more, hearing her scream trying to hang on before ha yanked her back ripping the door closed.

"Can't even make up your damn mind girl, you want your freedom, but don't want to let go-"

His words silenced suddenly feeling her hand across his face, the sting on his cheek burning slightly as her hands started hitting him slapping and clawing at him with a savageness behind her strikes. 

"Bastard!"

Her voice sounded harsher than before, like pure hate laced her voice as she spoke. His hands snatched her wrists ripping her around as he forced her down. Her cheek shoved tight against the cool leather seat.

"Knew you were a fighter girl,"

His words were lost in a chuckle one that held a proudness within her, for her strength, her anger. One hand grasped both her wrists within his hand, Alicia struggled against him, screaming out and kicking her legs trying to knock him off of her. His hand traced over her cheek, fingertips attentively moving over her soft flesh. Lingering, for one more touch before they moved. Running down her side, caressing her soft flesh through her clothing. Fingers grasping roughly, ripping, pulling, tearing at her, until she was bare, exposed, and fully within his gaze.

"Stop, just let me go, just drop me off somewhere!"

"I can't do that,"

His words were whispered beside her ear, low, and barely more than a deep rumble within his throat as he spoke to her. Once more his hand grasped between them, fingers touching over the soft, flesh just beneath him. Feeling a jolt of excitement every time he ran his fingers between her silken thighs, and over the firm perky ass shoved tightly against his hips as he leaned down. Her head shook back and forth as she continued to struggle, never once seeming to falter in her strength or refusal for his touch. 

Bonnet's eyes stayed focused on the road zipping the SUV in and out of the thick of cars lining the highway. Trying to avoid the glass, and a punctured tire that would leave them stranded. Jones shook his head, feeling the SUV Shifting on the road as his hand undid his belt, Alicia was silent suddenly, thrashing beneath him harder, and harder, when suddenly a strangled cry filled the silence, as Jones thrust his entire cock deep inside her. A Deep groan was the only sound he could manage feeling how tight, how warm, how soft. 

"Fuck your tight girl,"

His words sounded panted, but he knew she could hear the smile on his face in his words. 

"Shh, just relax girl,"

His hand let go of her wrists gripping into her hair, his hips starting to move as Alicia cried out her hands clawing and grasping to the door trying to pull herself up and away from him. His hand grasped tighter within her hair, forcing her down, cheek shoved forcefully tight against the seat, his hips slammed roughly against her, feeling the soft bounce of tender flesh against him. Her teeth were gritted in pain, her sobs softly muffled by the leather he held her down against her.

"Fuck girl!"

Jones leaned into her, groans of pleasure, and growls feeling the tightness wrapped around his throbbing cock filling her ear. His face buried within her hair, breathing her in, feeling the soft tickle against his face. Every thrust becoming rougher, harder, faster, as her grunts beneath him became louder soon turning into screams the rougher he got with her.

His his thrust roughly against her, forcing his cock deeper inside her.

"Shut up girl, just fucking take it, just let go. Enjoy it,"

"N-Never! Fuck you!"

He couldn't help but chuckle softly, hearing her words. 

"Aw, come on now girl, bet this feels better than anyone you've ever dated,"

Alicia said nothing as he continued within her, his hand gripping tightly into her hair and pulling roughly. 

"Bet you ain't never had a real fuck that pussy before,"

His words were growled out filling the gap of silence while Bonnet continued to drive. The skyline fading further and further in the rearview mirror behind them. 

"Answer me girl,"

"Fuck you!"

"Answer me!"

His hand yanked her by her hair roughly suddenly, forcing her half up off of the seat and hearing the strangled cry within her throat suddenly.

"No, Okay! No!"

Jones smirked softly, dropping her back down.

"Thought so, bet you've never had a good, hard, fucking before girl,"

His thrusts became harder, hurting her every time he thrust into her. She cried out suddenly, when he felt the warmth flowing down his hard cock. 

"Did you cum girl?"

Alicia sobbed softly against the seat. While he continued hips pounding against her, before he felt it, the release he'd been denied for so long. His cum filling her with warmth, but this, wasn't the end. His hand moved beneath her, forcing her up.

"Come on girl, on your hands and knees,"

She didn't move, just remained motionless against the seat as he forced her upright, forcing her into the position he wanted.. Her hands gripped into the leather beneath them as once more Jones started to move inside her. His hand twisted and locked within her hair, His hips slapping roughly against her perky ass.

"See girl, _this_ is what you need, someone who knows how to fuck you right. Someone that knows how fuck that pussy right,"

A growl rumbled within his throat as Jones felt it, but oh no, he had something planned for her. His hand shoved between her thighs, his roughened fingertips teasing her in pace with his thrusts. Forcing her to feel pleasure, even if she didn't want to feel it from him. She screamed gushing suddenly as she came undone in front of him sobbing harder than ever. Jones let his hand fall from her hair, before he pulled away from her. Grasping her arm as he forced her petite body down into the floorboard knelt before him. His hard cock still glistening with the juices from her pussy, and her cum, his hand grasped her hair, forcing her forward.

"Open your fucking mouth,"

His fingers grasped her face, tilting her head back until his eyes were staring down into her own. His grasp on her hair tightened yanking her as she cried out, the moment her mouth opened, he shoved her down. He could hear her gagging, gasping, her hands slapping wildly at him.

"Shit girl, just relax,"

She continued trying to push herself up and off of him.

"Relax!"

She flinched softly, hearing the loud scream that escaped him suddenly. Jones ran his hands along her cheeks, greedy to touch her, to feel the soft dove like flesh beneath his fingertips once more, before his hands slipped into her hair holding her in place. His hips moving, using her mouth, and throat the way he wished. She gagged softly, feeling his pace as it changed, becoming harder, fucking her throat and mouth.

His chest rapidly falling up and down, deep, low, groans filling his throat and the SUV.

"Come on girl, Oh fuck,"

His eyes met hers , staring directly at the breathtaking image before him. At the sweet dove knelt between his legs. His hips thrust once, more as he groaned out filling her mouth and throat with his warmth. Tears streaked down her cheeks, the girl looked a mess. A beautiful, sexy fucking mess. One Jones knew he could get used to seeing. His fingers teased her hair, stroking through the soft, glossy locks and running alongside her cheek before he shoved her backward and off his cock

"You'll get more later girl, that's a promise,"

Alicia spit at him, grabbing for her clothes before his hand slapped her hand away.

"You're so fucking sexy when you act like that,"

"Fuck you!"

Bonnet stopped the SUV Suddenly slinging them in the back.

"Why did we stop Bonnet?"

Bonnet said nothing, just pointed out the windshield at the highway. The large gap between where they were and the other side.

"Turn us around, we'll take one of the off ramps,"

Jones grasped her arm, pulling her up onto the seat beside him, his hand closing his pants. 

"Get your clothes on, girl,"

Alicia didn't seem to question him as she dressed quickly Bonnet backed up on the highway, turning them around, before the SUV Started forward once more. Taking the first off ramp, they approached. Jones leaned forward, looking out the windshield, seeing where they were, just outside the city, but not at the city limits yet. 

"Keep driving,"

Bonnet turned looking over at Jones.

"Are you crazy? I can't see shit out there,"

The road was dark before them, darker than anything Jones had ever seen before. Alicia dove grasping for the door handle suddenly as his hand grasped her arm.

"Something doesn't feel right girl, stay here,"

"With you?"

"Better than out there, isn't it?"

Silence settled over them all for a moment, only the sound of Alicias shaky breath filling the silence all around them. 

"Turn on the headlights Bonnet, we're continuing,"

Bonnet flipped the headlights on when they saw what stood in the road. A herd of infected, their dead listless eyes suddenly snapping upwards toward the SUV as they started to shuffle quickly toward them.

"Get us the fuck out of here Bonnet now! Go!"

Jones screamed his words as Bonnet sent the car flying in reverse. The thudding as the SUV Connected with the infected behind them breaking the silence, as the SUV turned around driving down the road. Bonnet and Jones shared a chuckle between when the screech of the brakes filled the night. The SUV Crashed into the cars blocking the road. The last thing Jones saw was Alicia screaming before everything went black.


	3. It'll Get Easier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will be girl, it'll get easier. Seeing people die, knowing what you got to do. There will be times when, you question are you doing the right thing, is this a choice you can make. But it'll get easier, even if you don't want it to, it _will_ get easier,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter guys.
> 
> I will probably write more of Jones and Alicia in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do have a few ideas for future fics!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the ending.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Tires screeched against the pavement as Bonnet tried to stop the SUV. The loud crash of metal against metal sounding like a scream, against the still of the night. The SUV Swerved, suddenly, shifting to the side before they were were sliding across the pavement. The SUV laid down on its side skidding forward and slamming into the cars before, finally, it stopped with an eerie silence.

A sudden gasp filled his mouth as Jones came to, his eyes gazed around the inside of the SUV for a moment. Bonnet was awake, laying sideways kicking the door trying to free them, or himself. Which, Jones didn't care enough to ponder. The girl, was silent, slowly coming to as Jones grasped for her, hearing the growls growing closer and closer. His head dropped back, gazing out the window, seeing the shuffling feet moving closer, and closer toward them. His body twisted, turning and pulling upwards grasping for the door handle behind Alicia. 

Alicia groaned softly moving out of the way as his hand grasped the door handle shoving it open. Before he went for the gun, clattered against the roof, shining against the pale kiss of moonlight pouring inside. Hearing growls and snarls becoming louder. Jones pushed out, lifting himself onto the side of the car, before he turned around reaching inside the SUV. 

"Come on Girl,"

His hand held out in offering toward her. Alicia shook her head, slapping his hand away.

"I'm not coming with you!"

"You want to be torn apart? Got a better chance of surviving with me then here girl,"

There was a moment of hesitation before her hand grasped his firmly. Fingers grasping tightly into each other pulling, and working together until she was beside him. Bonnet moved inside working toward the open door as Jones grasped her hand. Feeling the softened flesh once more beneath his roughened grasped. Feeling her, gripped tightly to his hand. They slid down suddenly, his hand grasped the gun in one hand, the other, holding tight to hers. 

"You stay right with me, no bullshit girl,"

Jones pulled her forward behind him, their footsteps hurried, thundering against the pavement before Bonnet was hurrying behind them. The growls of the infected not far behind. Jones stopped suddenly, feeling Alicia tugging and trying to continue forward as he yanked her back. 

"Are you crazy?"

"Calm down girl, I'm buying us some time,"

His hand rose, grasping the gun tightly, as he fired a single shot into Bonnets leg. A Scream of agony escaped the younger man's throat as he writhed on the ground. Screaming and cursing Jones.

"You crazy fucking bastard! You won't get away with this,"

Another shot thundered against the silence ripping through Bonnets shoulder. Before Jones was moving, ripping the pistol from Bonnets side as he pulled back. 

"Come on girl, that should buy us some time,"

Alicias eyes were wide, staring at him in disbelief that he'd done such a thing. There was silence behind them, only growls for a few feet before, the screams started. Screams filled with fear, agony, sounding so clear against the still of the night before they became deeper, gargled like he was under water before they finally stopped. His hand tugged her behind him, keeping her moving as Jones continued into the darkness ahead of them. Neither of them stopping, just pushing through. Surviving. His eyes darted around searching through the darkness ahead of them. Hearing the growls becoming softer, and softer behind them until, they were gone. Lost in the dead silence settling all around them once more. Heavy pants, and heaved breathing replacing the sound of the infected.

Before they stopped. Jones pulled her behind him roughly, moving toward the car directly in front of them. His fingers hooked the door handle tugging, only to find it locked. His hand drew back, slamming the bottom of the roughly into the glass, the loud shatter filling the silence for a brief moment before that calm settled once more. Jones ripped the door open from the inside. Dark crimson stained the back seat, but now, wasn't the time to be picky. A running vehicle was exactly that. A running vehicle. 

"Get in the passenger seat,"

His voice was low, barely more than a deep rumble within his throat as he spoke. Her hand fell away from his, as Alicia climbed into the passenger seat, closing her door behind her. Jones slipped inside behind the driver's seat, slamming the door, beside himself. He reach forward to turn the ignition, only to find, the keys were gone. His hand slapped the steering wheel roughly.

"Check the glove box,"

"They aren't there,"

His eyes darted to the open glove box seeing a few things there, but no keys. A sharp sigh suddenly filled his mouth as Jones leaned down for a moment, his hands working, and moving in a methodical manner. Taking their time, moving together in a fluid motion, before the car fired to life suddenly. The gentle purr of the engine filling the night, as he shifted the car into drive. Squealing the tires against the pavement before they were on the road once more. Neither of them spoke for a while, just listened to the hum of the engine beneath the hood, the rhythmic thudding of the tires every time they hit a bump within the road.

Jones glanced beside himself at Alicia, the soft curve of her cheek, the gentle kiss of the moonlight shining against her glossy locks and making her every strand of hair seem to come alive. Her eyes glittering with the tears welling behind them, she looked beautiful. Stunning. His hand reach out, fingers brushing her hair behind her ear, as she flinched away. 

"Don't touch me,"

Her voice was soft, barely audible as she spoke. Sounding tired, strained, like she was close to breaking down in a sea of endless tears at any moment. 

"You ain't got to be like that Girl. I saved you, least you can do is thank me,"

"Thank you?"

He could hear the irritation, the lingering anger, and surprise toward what he'd said to her.Her body shifted in the seat beside him turning sideways until she was staring directly at him while he drove.

"You attacked me and my friend,"

"We needed transport girl, all the kid had to do was give us the keys,"

"You forced me to come with you,"

"You would have died in that parking garage if I hadn't,"

"You fucked me!"

Her voice raised suddenly as she spoke. Eyes wide and filled with anger, hate, darkness. Everything he knew, lingered within her heart. But had been denied the chance to bloom like a flower. But now, in this new world, the rules had changed.

"I gave you what you needed girl. An experienced cock inside that pussy instead of someone that ain't never gonna give you pleasure. Little on making you cum,"

"Why? Why me?"

Jones said nothing for a moment. Just continued to drive in silence. How could he answer her? How could he tell her when he didn't even understand it himself. 

"I wanted you. I liked the way you looked, I wanted to fuck you, feel you gripping into me,"

Alicia was silent as he spoke, just staring at him as if trying to understand his words.

"I could tell you all the bullshit you wanna hear. But I'm gonna tell you the truth girl,"

His voice lacked the taunting tease he's spoken to her in inside the SUV. He sounded serious, like he meant what he was about to say to her.

"When I saw you, riding that bike through the neighborhood. I saw something I haven't seen in a while. Someone who was trying to forget. Most of those people back there, they huddled together, hid behind the fences and just-they went back to living like nothing was fucking happening. They just denied the truth,"

His words paused for a moment.

"They wouldn't have even made it as long as they did if we hadn't rolled in and put up those fences. Because they let fear control them, let it make them weak. But not you, I saw it, saw it the minute I looked in your eyes and I can see it now,"

Jones looked at her directly as he spoke. Her eyes staring at him, listening to everything he had to say. Slowly, his eyes turned back toward the windshield watching the road ahead of them. Hearing the silence settling between them, against the low hum of the car's engine. 

"You're like me girl. You needed something, something to just fucking hold and know, this shit wasn't all there was to this world now. You're strong,"

"No, I'm not,"

Her voice was a soft whisper as she spoke.

"Yes, you are,"

"I couldn't save my boyfriend, I couldn't save Chris, I couldn't even save myself. How is that strong?"

She sounded like she was asking him an honest question. Seeking the answer she hadn't found herself. Jones was silent for a moment,focusing on the road, Swirving around a few infected roaming in the road. Before finally, he spoke again.

"You will be girl, it'll get easier. Seeing people die, knowing what you got to do. There will be times when, you question are you doing the right thing, is this a choice you can make. But it'll get easier, even if you don't want it to, it _will_ get easier,"

The car stopped suddenly, coming to a screeching halt as he turned sideways in the seat looking at her. Dark eyes staring at the petite image illuminated by the pale glow of moonlight washing into the car. 

"Everything gets easier girl,"

His hand shot out suddenly grasping her, and pulling her to him, a scream filled her mouth suddenly as she struggled against him once more. Her hands slapping at him, clawing at him, fighting him, as he pulled her into his lap. Lips roughly slamming into her own, tasting her sweet taste, staining his lips, and his tongue. His kiss becoming harder, wilder, savoring her within his mouth. Alicia screamed into their kiss, trying to shove back from him. Only to feel his grasp tighten around her arm. His hand reach between them, ripping at her once more, tearing her clothing off, despite her screams and struggling. Feeling the warmth of exposed, soft, flesh through his pants as his fingers worked them open.

His hips rose, thrusting his entire cock inside her once more, her head dropped back, as the loud scream filled the car. Her hands grasped into him, trying to push him away, to pull herself off of him but he knew, she couldn't. His hips rolled roughly, moving inside her, seeing the look of pleasure for a brief second on her delicate face before her eyes widened in horror feeling pleasure from him.

"Just let go girl, live, it's just us here. It gets easier remember?"

His hips thrust up into her, his every thrust becoming harder, working into a rhythmic pace. Feeling the snug, warmth enclosed around his throbbing cock. His groans were muffled as he leaned forward. Burying his face against her neck. Fingers pulling at her shirt, ripping it to the side, teeth sinking into tender flesh, and hearing the loud cry of agony from her lips. Drinking her, savoring her taste filling his mouth. His body slamming into her, pounding her, fucking her hard, and fast, her back slammed tight against the steering wheel. Her short gasps, and pants, mingling with her cries of discomfort and anger.

"Come on girl, just feel good. Just focus on me, on how good that pussy feels with me inside,"

Alicia groaned out, feeling his tongue licking the copper pearls on her soft flesh. His fingers grasping into her hair, teasing it between his fingers. Grasping it, tugging her backwards and moving her how he wanted. His hips slammed into her, low groans muffled against her flesh, as his warmth filled her once more. Marking her in a way.

"Fuck girl,"

His words were whispered, against her skin. Lost between roughened kisses along her throat. Her hands moved trying to push away once more.

"Let me go,"

Her voice sounded soft, a whisper escaping her lips. Before he pushed her off of him. Driving forward while she sobbed dressing in the passenger seat. They spent hours driving, neither of them speaking. Only the engines hum, and her soft sobs filling the silence between them until they stopped on the road. Turning onto the on ramp and moving onto the highway once more. 

Moving in between the cars lining the highway road before the tires screeched to a halt. Seeing the infected in the distance, and the barricade blocking the road.

"We can drive through them. Stay in the car, I'm gonna move the road barricade,"

Jones sighed heavily as he opened the door, stepping out before he moved toward the barricade. Shaking his head, his hand grasped it, pulling it when he stopped suddenly. Hearing the car door close. 

"Get back in the car girl, I can handle a simple barricade horse on my own," 

"I'm not getting back in the car with you," 

Jones shook his head, turning back to the barricade horse pulling it when he felt her hand ripping at his side. He turned to see the gun held tightly between her hands. Her hands were shaking, trembling. A soft chuckle escaped him as he moved closer to her.

"Go on girl, do it,"

Alicia shook her head softly.

"Do it!"

Alicia shook her head softly. "Do it!" She flinched softly, hearing him scream suddenly. Her finger gripped the trigger as the shot broke through the silence. He felt the pain, burning, in his leg as he crumpled to the ground. Jones turned to look at the infected slowly shuffling toward them.

"Girl, do it, come on,"

Alicia shook her head softly.

"No,"

Her voice sounded cold as she spoke. A coldness burned behind the eyes staring at him. Jones could feel the smile on his face, seeing her like this. Her finger pulled the trigger again as he felt the pool of warmth. Jones flopped backwards on the pavement. Eyes staring up at the moon. A low, deep chuckle rumbling within his throat as he shook his head.

"Told you, you'd be like me girl. It gets easier, so much easier,"

His words started to fall away from him. He could hear her steps moving away from him suddenly.

"I knew I saw myself in you girl!"

His words were screamed, lost in a laugh, as he heard the car door slam shut and the tires as they squealed off the pavement. The growls moving closer, and closer, until he was staring up at the faces of the undead lingering above him. 

"It'll get easier girl,"

His words fell away as the infected moved in, and the darkness took over.

 

_Three years Later:_

 

That night, had been the turning point in her life. The night, she'd let go of who she was, and become something else. Something, stronger, unfeeling of the remorse she'd been feeling ever since the day she'd seen everything she loved taken over by the world around her. Matt, Her family, but they survived. Alicia looked at Nick, tending the fire, her mother gently resting her head on Travis's shoulder. 

It had taken a week to find them after Jones had taken her off with him. But they'd found each other. She knew she'd changed in the three years since that night. She'd killed, to protect what was hers. To keep the people she loved alive. Sometimes, at night, she saw Jones in her dreams. Saw that smile, knowing he'd changed her. Left his mark forever inside her.

"Mommy!"

Alicia turned around smiling softly as her daughter flung her small arms around her neck.

"Hey baby,"

Her fingers ran through her daughters soft dark curls as she hugged her tightly. Her daughter pulled back with a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy, look at what Ofelia and I found,"

Her small hands pulled out a single daisy as she held it for her to see.

"It's beautiful baby,"

Her daughter's dark browns eyes shined brightly as she smiled. Eyes just like her daddy's. Alicia pulled her close, hugging her, as she picked her moving toward the fire where everyone was seated. Madison smiled, taking her into her lap as she played with her granddaughter.

Alicia watched them smiling, seeing her daughter laughing, the smile on her mothers face, how happy they all were despite the world around them now. Jones was right, she was like him, it had gotten easier over time. It had gotten easier to keep herself, and their daughter safe.


End file.
